Objectives: 1. The pursuit of a broad based multidisciplinary research program in the six areas listed below. A. The morphogenesis and etiology of congenital heart disease. B. Fundamental mechanisms of myocardial and pulmonary function. C. Development and application of advanced instrumentation, including artificial heart devices, to the problems of cardiopulmonary function. D. Determination of the clinical outlook for patients with congenital heart disease and correlation of clinical and physiologic parameters. E. The psychological and somatic effects of congenital heart disease on the child as a whole. F. The study of cardiovascular physiology and pharmacology in unanesthetized animals. Work to include adult, fetal and neonatal preparations. 2. The creation of a collaborative research effort within the Cardiology Department and with other non cardiac research programs of Children's Hospital as well as with Harvard Medical School. 3. The creation of an atmosphere conducive to the development of academic pediatric cardiologists with specific research interests.